


Say yes night 2.0

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: A short general audience story from the prompt... "How should Dolly Parton do a guest appearance on the show?"Post season 6.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 18





	Say yes night 2.0

Frankie and Jack were working on rebuilding their friendship, so they took it back to its musical roots. Which is why it wasn't especially odd that Jack randomly asked Frankie one afternoon if she liked country music. 

"Not as a general rule, no. I grew up in Detroit on the doorsteps of the projects so...also that was kinda random, since I don't picture you as a country music fan."

"I was actually raised on the California country sound. Buck Owens, Dwight Yokum, the early Eagles, early Taylor Swift...I even met Porter Wagner once back in the day, which in a roundabout way is why I asked if you liked country music…"

"So spill it already. If you have a secret country music fetish I'm cool with that. I do draw the line at Conway Twitty, but that's mostly because Tom Jones and Marvin Gaye were just so much better at selling misogyny as sexy than he was…"

" That's...true. But anyway, the deal is I have comp tickets to see Dolly Parton and I thought maybe you and Grace would like to go? I mean it's obvious you guys are BFF's on a whole different level than you'll ever be with me or Jacob or that she'll be with Nick. Seriously Grace is one of the most closeted/out lesbians I have ever met."

" That's...true. And actually it might be kinda fun, and a bit subversive, to take Grace to a Dolly Parton concert…"

" I knew there was a reason we became friends, and there is a bit of delicious irony in imagining the look on Robert's face if Grace and Dolly became friends. Although I'm pretty positive in reality Grace's sapphic nature points her toward brunettes from Detroit who appreciate Marvin Gaye over Conway Twitty"

"That's very kind of you to say...one can hope right? Oh sh**, I hope that was a compliment...I didn't mean to insult you or hurt you...I really do like that we're rebuilding our friendship…"

" It's no worries. I was actually more surprised that you picked back up with Jacob...because it was kinda obvious I was gonna get ditched for Grace at some point, but Jacob came outta nowhere."

" Ugh, now you sound like Nick. Although I'm working on trying to like him at least a little bit because Grace married him… Anyway, speaking of Grace, I think I have the perfect plan worked out. You're sure you're cool with us using your tickets? I know...sort of a rhetorical question. Or a habit to ask."

***  
" So Grace, what do you say we ditch our couch surfing ex-husbands and go out for a say yes night?"

" I say are we gonna get kicked out of a yuppie bar and have your car towed, again."

" Well it was your idea to dance on the bar...but no, I don't plan on getting my car towed, again. Mostly because I'm pretty sure there's valet parking at the venue I have in mind."

"Wait...valet parking? Venue? I thought you said we were ditching the couch surfing ex husbands not going to see them do community theater or whatever…"

" That's because I did say we should ditch those couch surfers, and I didn't say we were going to community theater… let's try this instead. You know how you regifted Nick's hot air balloon? Well, now I'm regifting Jack's VIP tickets to see Dolly Parton."

"You're serious? You know I've been a Dolly fan ever since she wrote me a letter saying Say Grace was her go-to make-up brand and signed it Kylie who?"

" So is that a yes?"

" You are serious...well then it's definitely a yes from me."


End file.
